Road Trip
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: Chlerek! thed gang goes on vacation.. i suck at summerys... i dont own darkest powers please review
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to Tori and Simon yelling at each other in the back seat.

"Will you please shut up!" Derek growled from the drivers seat. We were in the large van that Derek and Simon had redone while at Andrew's.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Derek smiled over at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Their fighting over where to go. What do you think?" We had been driving, well Derek had been driving, since about three days ago. We didn't have a set destination.

"I've never been to the beach. How about California?"

Tori squealed in excitement and Simon pouted.

"I wanted to see it snow." I leaned around the passenger seat and smiled at him.

"The northern part of the state has ski resorts and snow all year long." At this suggestion

he smiled. I flipped back around in my seat to see Derek smiling adoringly.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him. He thought about it, slowing for a red light. I had no idea where we were, it was dark and I was tired.

"Some where with a bed." He finally sighed. He looked exhausted, large black circles under his bright green eyes.

"Find a motel, you need to sleep." He rolled his eyes at me but did as I ask and pulled into a decent looking motel. I smiled and Tori added a comment about Derek being a whipped puppy, earning a tired glare from the werewolf. Simon, Tori, and I grabbed our bags as Derek went to check us in.

The room was small and dull, with only two beds and a long couch, and a tiny TV that sat in the corner but it was a place to sleep. I sat on the couch pulling me knees to my chest and Tori jumped on one bed, Simon sat on the floor at the end of it. They both were asleep in minutes. I sat staring at the wall, lost in my thoughts.

"Chloe, you okay?" Derek's warm hand on my shoulder snapped me into reality.

"Oh, yea. I'm fine." My voice cracked at the end, earning a scowl from the man behind me. At 19, Derek looked better then ever. He had pulled his shoulder length hair into a loose ponytail showing off his bright green eyes. He no longer hid his muscles under baggy clothes, but showed them off in a black tee shirt.

"No, your not. What's wrong?" he sat down next to me, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Derek was my best friend and had been since we beat the Edison group 2 years ago. I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm just tired. You need sleep more than I do though. How are you feeling?" I ask leaning back against his side.

"I'm exhausted." He yawned.

"Go to bed." He shook his head, leaning back on the couch. I stood up and pulled him up too, dragging him towards the bed, kicking Simon gently to wake him. With a grunt, he crawled into the bed, next to Tori, still half asleep. I pushed Derek back on to the empty bed. He looked up at me smiling.

"What?" I ask, trying to hide my blush. His low chuckle made me smile. Derek rolled over with his back against the wall.

"Come on." He said patting the spot beside him. I really liked Derek. He was my best friend but I liked him more than that. He was sweet and wonderful. So of course I sat beside him. I sat on the every edge and earned an eye roll from the guy beside me. Derek rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"California, huh?"

"If you don't want to go, we don't have to." Derek closed his eyes.

"No, you want to go so we will." I smiled at that. He was going because of me. I slid off the bed, watching it lift from my weight. Derek was staring at me tiredly.

"Where are you going?" he ask, propping up on his elbows.

"The couch. You should get some sleep." I started to walk back towards the couch where I would sleep.

"Chloe." Derek's voice startled me. I turned around to see him reaching his hand out to me.

"Come on. I don't bite." I rolled my eyes and kneeled on the end of the bed, holding his hand in both of mine. I squealed as Derek pulled my hand and I landed against his chest, my face just a few inches from his. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks.

"Did I scare you?" he grinned. I glared at him and sat up.

"You wish." His smile only grew.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"Close your eyes" reluctantly I did as he ask. I hear rustling as he reach off the side of the bed.

"Okay, now look." I opened my eyes to see a small cardboard box in his hand.

"What is it?" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you opened it you would see." I grinned and took the box from him. Lifting off the lid I found a small silver bracelet with a silver heart charm.

"Oh." I was shocked. Derek was silent, waiting. I glanced up at him to see his eyes searching mine.

"I love it. Where did you get this? Its amazing." I flipped around and leaned back into his chest, slipping the bracelet on my hand.

"So you like it?" he ask. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"I love it." I kissed him quickly on the cheek before I could think about it. I blushed furiously as did he.

"It's great. Thank you." I said, sliding out of his arms and to the far edge of the bed. I curled up into a ball and played with the small silver charm.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice was tired and hesitant. I rolled onto my other side and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled. Derek nodded and closed his eyes, settling back into the bed. Being braver than I felt, I laid next to him with my head on his chest. He stiffened for a moment in shock.

"Chloe, you don't have to." Derek started. I shook my head, cutting him off.

"Derek, you're my best friend. I love you. And you should know that." For some reason he chuckled, startling me.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"You. "

"Shut up. Go to sleep." I fake growled. He chuckled again and began playing with my hair. Before I knew it we were both asleep.

A bright flash woke me up.

"Tori, what the heck?" Derek growled, slipping out from under me and snatching the camera out of her hands, Simon grabbed it before Derek could smash it.

"That's a thousand dollar camera, I don't think so!"

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, propping up on my elbows. Derek walked to the door and checked out the window. Tori stood in front of my bed with her hands on her hips.

"The bigger question is what were you guys doing?" she said, jabbing Derek in the side with her thumb.

"Sleeping." I looked at her confused. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Stop." Derek said sternly. And she did.

"We have to get going soon." Derek said, huskily.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat before I pass out. Come on Tori." Simon said. When they left I walked over to where Derek was shoving clothed into his bag.

"Let me do that before you tear the bag apart." As soon as I stepped into his frantic motions he stilled. I dumped the contents of the bag out and began folding them neatly. He quickly grabbed a few garments he didn't want me to see and crammed them in a different bag. I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you in them what's the big deal with putting them up?" Derek blushed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't have seen them then either if I was normal." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. A ling awkward silence followed.

"I don't know how to swim." I don't know why I said it but I did. Derek chuckled.

"I'll teach you." I smiled at him and zipped the bag.

"Really?" I ask sitting next to him. He nodded and played with the silver charm on my wrist.

"How'd you learn to swim?" he shrugged.

"Dad taught us."

"Really? When?" his top lip curled up in a smirk.

"When Simon and I were eight or nine. Dad took us to the dock down next to where we were living. We stayed down there all summer." I couldn't look away from his face. He was so lost in thought, his green eyes staring off in to space as he recalled his childhood days with his dad. I took the opportunity to really look at him. His face was strong and lean. Eyes; bright orbs of life peeking out under black hair. Those eyes locked with mine as he caught me staring. I couldn't even make a blush rise on my cheeks, I was so transfixed in his eyes.

Simon kicking open the door brought us both back to reality. His arms were loaded down with large brown bags of groceries. Derek jumped up to help.

"Dang it, Tori. You could have opened the door for me!" Simon growled angrily. Derek tried to hide his smirk, unsuccessfully.

"Eat quickly. We need to get going." Derek mumbled, stubbornly refusing to meet my gaze. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after three more days of driving we passed the 'Welcome to California' sign, with a cheer from Tori.

"Hey Derek?" she ask from the back in a little kids voice. Derek glanced up in the rearview mirror and answered her with a grunt. I watched her out of the corner of my eye fiddle with the end of her hair and look up at him with puppy dog eyes (no pun intended); what was she up too?

"You see since we are starting over and every thing, I was thinking.." Simon snorted at the thought of Tori thinking. Smack.

"Anyway. I was thinking that maybe you could drop me and Chloe off on the strip so we could get some new clothes. Chloe needs a bathing suit and some decent shoes so she doesn't hurt her feet on the hot black top." I stared at her with my mouth open. How had she made this about me? She winked at me and I turned to gage Derek's reaction. He was thinking. Oh no, she had actually got him.

"Derek, my feet will be fine. Please don't make me go with her." I pleaded with him, of course I spoke in a voice so low only his super human hearing could catch it. A smirk.

"Well, Simon and I do need to find a hotel." Derek smiled at Tori mischievously through the rearview.

"Yay! Come on Chloe!" Tori squealed, dragging me from the van as soon as Derek had pulled over. He chuckled and I threw him a dirty look as they were driving away.

"Tori, where are we going?" I was answered quickly when she pulled me into a shop filled with frilly little bathing suits and underwear.

"Tori! I'm not wearing something like this." I whisper/yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Chloe, lighten up. Plus I'm buying. And it will make wolf-boy extremely happy." She winked at me and walked off as I stood gapping at her.

For the next hour I was Tori's Barbie doll. She dressed me in hundreds of tiny, slinky pieces of cloth until finally she stepped back to admire her choose.

"This is it! Its gorgeous on you girl." She added a hair flip for added effect. I giggled and slowly turned to see what contraption she had got me in. I never thought I would say this but; Tori was right. The suit was bright blue that matched my eyes and was almost a two piece bikini except for the cloth and chains connecting the top and bottom in the front down the middle.

"I actually like it." I turned to show Tori.

"So do I." Simon grinned, leaning against he dressing room door. Derek was looking down at the floor intently, but I could see the blush on his upper cheeks. I blushed tomato red and made all three of them leave while I changed back in to my blue jeans and tank top. Outside Derek was alone, sitting in a chair with head in hands.

"If I knew she was going to do this to you, I wouldn't have agreed to it, let alone.. Ugg." He shook his head tightly. I was confused and kind of hurt.

"Did you not like it?" that caught his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you wouldn't agree if you knew she would do this. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. No, Chloe that's not what I meant." It was cute to see him embarrassed and struggling for words. I couldn't help grinning a little.

"Well, I liked it." I said to him over my shoulder as I walked to the counter. Like a lost puppy he followed me.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He mumbled from close behind me. The store clerk kept looking back and forth between us and smiling brightly as she rung up the bathing suit and other items Tori had made me get. I went to pull my wallet but Derek's quick hand was already handing the aging woman a wad of cash. I stared up at him shocked.

"You didn't have to." I murmured grabbing my bags. He winked at me and thanked the clerk who gave me a thumbs up when he turned his back.

"Have a great night." She yelled.

Derek took my bags as soon as we were thru the door; which he held open for me. Why was he being so nice? Maybe he was going to Change again. Concern flooded me.

"Derek are you okay?" a confused look answered me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"Just making sure. You are being unusually nice to me." I laughed but a scowl marked his gorgeous face.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled, quoting him. Yes! A real smile! Simon and Tori arguing met us at the van.

"Just shut up." Tori yelled. Simon growled, sounding much like Derek.

"Enough." Derek's booming voice ended the dispute.

"Sorry." Simon mumbled. Tori rolled her eyes and jumped in the front seat. I slid into the long seat next to Simon and easily fell asleep against his arm. I didn't like Simon like I liked Derek. And Simon knew it. He had stopped flirting with me a long time ago, he was more like my big brother. A strong set of arms lifted me from my sitting position and carried me into what I assumed was our motel room.

"Chloe, wake up. You need to eat something." Slowly I open my eyes to see the massive yet familiar build of my werewolf. Mine? When did I start thinking of him as mine? Never mind that because he was staring at me very confused to why I was staring at him. I laughed openly.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not fully awake yet." A smile. God did I love those smiles, the real ones that were so rare and amazing I would compare them to gems. Yet again I was staring. Quickly dropping my head in my hands and groaned.

"Ugg. I'm not really hungry. "

"Too bad." And then I was being lifted. Shocked I grabbed on to his forearms tightly.

"You keep doing that and your gonna get your self hurt." I glared at him. A low rumble; a laugh. Magical.

"Chloe! Look at this place. Its amazing." Simon yelled even though the was less then five feet away from me.

"Yea I know. Why are you yelling?" I ask holding my ears as Derek sat me down.

"Sorry." He yell/whispered. I laughed lightly. Derek sat beside me in the only other empty chair left. I quickly grabbed an apple and ate it as fast as I could but only making it through half before leaning lightly on my massive werewolf. Mine. And then I slept. Peaceful and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

I poked my toe into the clear blue water floating up onto the sand. It was cold.

"Ready?" Derek ask, coming up behind me. I nodded but didn't move, I caught a glimpse of his abs and tore my gaze to his face.

"I'm scared." I sounded childish but Derek's eyes softened.

"I won't let you get hurt. I'm right here. I promise." He took my small shaky pale hand in his large tan one and gently pulled me towards the water. Derek's eyes never left mine and I never looked down. When the cold ocean waves hit my stomach I gripped his hand harder.

"I'm right here, Chloe. " I nodded and let him lead me deep enough that the water was almost above my shoulders. A tear ran down my face.

"I can't. I can't" I muttered.

"Come here." And I did. I crushed myself against his stomach.

"Do you trust me?" he ask looking me straight in the eye. I nodded.

"Of course."

"Good." He slid his hands to my waist.

"Now lift your feet." Hesitantly I did as he ask. His grasp never loosened, but I grasp his forearms.

"Don't let go." I ordered. He grinned.

"Now kick your feet. Just don't kick me." He smiled. I kicked and he loosened his grip just slightly.

"Your gonna have to let go for the next part." I stared at him horrified.

"I'm not gonna let you go anywhere, Chloe." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay." My small voice shaking.

"Flap your arms like a fish." I did as he ask. After about ten more minutes of attempting (and failing) to swim, I was exhausted.

"Okay, I'm done." I sighed. Derek chuckled.

"I think I'm just gonna go tan with Tori. You can actually have some fun now." I smiled.

"I was having fun." He murmured, quietly. I blushed bright.

"Help me." I said, grabbing his hand and attempting to walk back towards shore. Derek chuckled as I realized I couldn't touch the bottom.

"Oh my gosh,." I squealed. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna let you get hurt." I gripped his large arms and leaned against him as my heart went back to its normal rhythm. Derek took a step backwards and another and another until my toes barley hit the sandy ocean bottom.

"See now you can go all by yourself." I shook my head fast.

"No, no. I can't. I'll fall and get sucked under and die." I said. Another chuckle from the man behind me.

"Chloe, come on give your man a break and lets go get some ice cream." Tori yelled from the shore. I blushed furiously. Derek let out a low growl that had me looking at him confused.

"Come on." He snapped. He practically drug me up the beach. Tori stood with her arms crossed, looking suggestively at our intertwined hands. Derek let go quickly.

"Where's Simon?" he ask already walking away.

"Chatting up the life guard." Tori said, waving her hand dismissively.

I sighed. Tori quirked her pencil thin eyebrow at me.

"Why do you try to tick him off?" I ask walking towards the ice cream stand. She shrugged.

"It's fun." I rolled my eyes at her. We got our ice cream and sat in the sand watching Derek and Simon goof off in the water.

"You like him don't you?" Tori's voice startled me.

"Who?" though I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Wolf-boy."

"Tori, don't call him that." I scolded. She smirked.

"I take that as a yes." I could feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

"Don't say anything." My voice was tiny and shy. She made what appeared to be a girl scout oath with her hand. A shadow fell over us and I looked up to see a rather cute blonde guy in swimming trunks.

"Umm.. Excuse me miss but I was wondering if I could steal your friend here." He ask me, smiling down at Tori's bikini clad self.

"Sure, go ahead." Tori jumped up quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Don't wait up." And then they were gone, flitting down the shore. I was alone. I sighed, I was exhausted so I leaned back in the sand and before long I was asleep.

"Dang it, Chloe." I hear a growl from over top of me. I opened my eyes to see Derek angrily throwing our towels and things into the bag.

"What are doing?" I yawned and grimaced when it hurt my face. Apparently I was very sun burnt,

"Going back to the room. Come on." He said, reaching his hand out to me. I took his hand as he jerked me in to a standing position.

"Ouch." I murmured, puling my hand back and rubbed my throbbing shoulder. I thought I said it low enough that even his super werewolf hearing couldn't catch it. I was wrong. Derek turned and looked down at me with horrified eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. Are you okay? I'm sorry." He ask, reaching out to touch my shoulder, but stopping and drawing his hand back before he touched my skin.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm okay. Lets just go back to the room." Derek's expression was pained. I started walking and when I didn't sense him behind me (I could never hear him) I turned back to see him watching me sadly. He was going to beat himself up about this. Rolling my eyes, I walked back to him and took his hand. He let me lead him down the beach and never tried to pull away from my relaxed grip. If you were looking at us from a normal persons perspective then you would see a relaxed couple just taking a walk down the beach instead of a young werewolf holding back the urge to go all medical expert on the tiny necro girl walking next to him.

"Are you really okay?" Derek ask. I looked up to see him watching me. I nodded.

"I'm fine, really." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. I sighed and said it again with more volume and authority.

"I'm Fine." He flinched when it sounded more like a yell to his oversensitive ears.

"Sorry." I murmured, squeezing his hand hard and pulling mine away to pull my now blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

"Ouch." I said louder at the shock of sunburned skin sunk in. A low rumble came from Derek's direction. I sent him a dirty look as he tried and failed to cover his laugh with his hand.

"I'm sorry. But you kind of look like a.. well.. A lobster might be a good comparison." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to look angry but failed miserably laughing at his goofy grin.

"Let's go." I smiled walking ahead of him. My smile widened when I felt his hand slide in to mine and our fingers intertwine. We walked together happily back to the hotel rooms, Derek gingerly let loose of my grip, telling my to put something on my sunburn, assuring me that he would be right back with food. As I watched him walk away the strange feeling in my chest found its name; love.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened the hotel room door I was less then surprised when I realized the room was already a mess. Clothes and shoes and bags were thrown on top of everything. Tori was standing in front of a full length mirror, turning in circles, admiring her self.

"Are you going out somewhere?" I ask, startling her so much that a blue orb was thrown from her finger tips and at my head. I ducked quickly, but tripped on the rug and fell to the floor. The orb hit the door with a loud pop.

"Dang it, Chloe! Are you okay?" Tori yelled at me, running to help me off the floor. Behind me then damaged door flung open and a very large, very confused, very worried and totally gorgeous Derek.

"What the heck, Tori?" He growled, shooing her away and gently helping me stand.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he whispered hastily, looking me over for any missing limbs or blacked eyes.

"No, I'm fine." I answered, stumbling a little. A 'your lying' look was set on his perfect face.

"I promise." I whispered so only he could hear.

"I'm s-so sorry, Chloe. You scared me and-and I just.. " Tori stuttered. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Don't worry about it, Tori. I'm fine. It didn't even hit me." I smiled a hopefully reassuring smile at her. Apparently it worked, a loud sigh let out of her mouth, like she had been holding her breath.

"Tori, I'm going to steal Chloe for a little while. She needs something for that sunburn. Have fun on your date." Derek said, pulling me gently out the door with him.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper before he pulled the door to. I honestly thought that he was just going to leave it at that. Boy was I wrong. The outside wall of the hotel met my back gently as I was pushed against it. Bright green eyes searched every visible part of my body, which was most of it because I was still in my slinky red bikini. I didn't dare argue, the look on his face was intent. After what felt like an eternity he met my eyes and nodded, a silent 'Okay I'm done freaking out now that I know you're okay.'

"I told you I was fine." I mumbled quietly, earning a grunt. Derek started walking, not waiting or telling me to go with him. With a sad sigh I stared down at my bared feet. I had probably ticked him off. Again.

"Are you coming?" startled, I met his eyes quickly and nodded, meeting him in the sand. It had gotten dark quickly and the beach was empty of people. The moon lit up the ocean waves beautifully as they crested and the tide came in,

"Wow." Was all I could say. A smirk from the man beside me.

"Want to try swimming again?" this surprised me.

"Really? Could we?" I ask excitedly. A chuckle. Pulling off his shirt quickly, he took off running diving head first into the water. A moment passed before he surfaced again, grinning like a fool.

"Come here." He ordered lightly, still smiling. Slowly I walked into the water, which was surprisingly warm, only hesitating when the waves began to hit around my chest. Derek swam up coolly and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Trust me?" he whispered in to my hair near my ear, walking backwards into the water. With a catch in my breath I nodded.

"Good." He said. And then he let go. I tried very, very hard not to freak out and kicked my feet like Derek had taught me.

"Derek." I pleaded lightly as I turned to find him. His arms were back around my waist in an instant as he hugged me tight from behind.

"I'm right here." He sighed into the crook of m neck. My god he had no idea what he was doing to me. My heart was racing and my breath couldn't catch. His voice was rough and husky as he breathed my in. his hands moved slowly in small circles on my stomach. I leaned back into his chest and heard his breath catch. I turned around quickly to see what was wrong, but my question was stopped dead in my throat once I caught his eyes. The green was even brighter and shone in the moonlight and the emotions they held. Fear, passion, lust, longing and others I couldn't read.

"Thank you." I found my self saying. A huge smile broke on his face.

"No need to thank me. Yet. " he leaned down slowly and rested his forehead on mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and without thinking licked my bottom lip lightly. His breath caught.

"I-I, god Chloe." He groaned when he couldn't form logical sentences.

"I'm not in any hurry. Take your time." I whispered, leaning in closer to his lips so that mine barely brushed his bottom lip. He groaned and tightened his grip on my hips.

"I can't think when you're this close." He admitted.

"I can leave if you'd like?" slightly pulling back away from him.

"No!" he gripped at me tighter and pulled my small body closer to his.

"No, don't go. Please."

"Okay." I murmured against his lips, feeling braver then I actually was. This earned a small growl.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me." We were talking in whispers even though no one was around.

"I-I.."

"CHLOE?" a high pitched yell came from the shore. Tori. Derek groaned and pulled away from me, taking my hand and leading me to the sand.

"Chloe? Is that you?" she ask, unable to see in the dark.

"Yeah, Tori, it's me." I ran up to her and started walking away from Derek and that wonderful moment between us.

"Where's wolf-boy?" she ask as we walked. I thru a look over my shoulder to show he was following far behind us, giving me dirty looks as he did,

"So what did you guys do?" she grinned suggestively. I rolled my eyes to hide the blush on my face.

"Pathetically attempted to swim." I whined, she bought it.

"You'll learn eventually." She assured.

"I'm going to drown." I said matter-of-factly. A snort came from behind us and Tori grinned.

"Yeah, like he would let that happed." She laughed, throwing her head back at him.

By this time we were back at the hotel.

"Oh, by the way Simon is going to stay over here tonight and you're going to stay with Derek. Just in cause." She looked sad recalling the event from earlier

"Oh. It's okay, Tori. At least you didn't hit me." I grinned, winking at her, earning a smile. We said our good nights and Derek popped his head in the room to say good night to Simon as I went to the next room.

The room was huge, with one large bed, a couch, a small kitchen area, a bathroom and a wall of sliding glass doors with a beautiful view of the ocean. I was standing at the glass doors when Derek came in. He leaned against the door across the room from me and stared.

"Quit staring." I mumbled. A low chuckle.

"I can't help it. I like what I'm looking at." I blushed bright at his brashness.

"It's late. I'm going to bed." I said blankly, heading for the couch.

"And where do you think you're going?" he ask gruffly pulling off his shirt, uncovering a god like body.

"Couch." Was all I could say. He smirked cockily when I couldn't make myself look away.

"Now who's staring?" he fell back on the bed grinning at me.

"Sorry."

"You're not sleeping on the couch." Blunt and commanding.

"I'll be okay." I argued flipping onto my side on the black leather sofa.

"No."

"I'm not arguing with you. Just go to bed." I mumbled sleepily. Thump. Thump. I opened my eyes to see him throw a pillow on the floor beside the bed and lay down on it.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Sleeping."

"You're going to hurt your self. Get in bed.

"You first." He smirked, eyes still closed. He was so full of him self.

"Fine. Come on." I growled, walking past him and jumping under the covers. Silently he followed.

"You are so stubborn." I growled when I felt his weight on the end of the bed.

"Only when it comes to certain things." He whispered.

"Go to sleep." I had just about fell asleep when I felt him lay beside me hesitantly. I rolled over on my side to face him. His bright green orbs shone brightly down at me. I scooted close to him and buried my head in his chest, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him.

"Go to sleep, Chloe." He whispered into my hair. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and off tune humming of cheer up sleepy jean.

I woke up in a cold sweat and sat straight up in bed. Another nightmare. Rubbing my hands over my face, I calmed down a bit and got my breathing back to normal.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" a sleepy form beside me ask, sitting up.

"Nothing. Just a another nightmare. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." I sighed. Of coursed he didn't listen.

"You okay?" Derek ask, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. His hair was a mess and he had no shirt on making him look completely adorable. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'd be mad if you didn't." he replied bluntly. I smiled at him lightly and went back to staring at the wall. I expected him to go back to sleep but he continued to watch me carefully. With a sigh I leaned back on the headboard and watched him watch me.

My eyes began to get heavy and I leaned over on him, resting my head lightly on his arm. That wasn't close enough for him. I ended up laying so close to him that I looped on of my legs though his and he pulled me tight to his chest and let one arm fall over my hip while the other played with my hair. I was so many things at this moment my head ached. Comfortable. I was comfortable with him. Safe. I felt protected. And the strongest emotion I felt was; love. I loved him dearly.

"Sweet dreams, my Chloe."


End file.
